Headcase
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Mollys consciousness is trapped in Remys head after an accident. Frustration and zanyness are sure to follow. 14th in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

xXxXxXxX = flashback

* * *

Kitty knocked on Molly's door. It was almost 7 am on a Friday morning. There was no school that day because of some teacher's conference and Molly didn't have any college classes. Kitty thought it was strange that she hadn't seen Molly all morning.

With no answer, Kitty knocked on the door again. Frustrated, Kitty phased herself through.  
"Molly? Are you awake yet? You're going to miss breakfast,"

The bed looked untouched and the room was clean. The window was shut. Kitty started feeling worried. She ran out of the room straight to the professor's study. "Professor! Something's wrong. Molly's missing. She's not in her room-"

Kitty stopped talking as she saw the Professor, Storm, Scott, Jean and Remy there. "Molly is here, Kitty. Though something has happened," Xavier said.

"What?" Kitty said slowly.

"It's a long story. You'd better sit down," Jean said.

Kitty took a seat.

Remy looked stressed out as he started talking. "She came into my room last night..."

xXxXxXxX

Remy's door creeked open. He woke up to see Molly standing there. "Remy I don't feel so good. Sorry to get you up, but could you help me to the infirmary? I don't think I can get there by myself."

Remy, wearing his usual pajama bottoms, was now wide awake. He walked over and felt her head. "You're burning up! Come on,  
I'll carry you."

They got down to the infirmary only to Find Hank had left a note saying he'd gone out for some supplies.  
Remy put Molly in one of the beds and rummaged for a thermometer and some fever reducer.

Unfortunately for the two of them they had been right near a new invention created by a friend of Kurts. It had been built to do several things, supposedly useful things. Remy had flipped the switch beforehand looking around for the lights. The machine was very quiet, so nether of them had noticed it had gotten turned on. Remy took Molly's temperature, but with disastrous results.

xXxXxXxX

"Okay, so what happened? It's something bad, isn't it?" Kitty said.

"Somehow the machine transferred Molly's consciousness into Remy's mind," The professor explained, "Thankfully he has some telepathic abilities, otherwise it may have killed them both."

"But Molly's not telepathic. Is she okay?" Kitty looked worried.

Remy winced. To Molly he said, "I know. Don't worry," To Kitty he said, "She's fine. Freaked out, but otherwise fine."

"Okay, well, I'll try to keep everyone up to date on her condition," Kitty said, walking over to Remy, "Don't worry, Molly, everything's going to be all right. You couldn't be in a better place."

'Yeah right. I'd like to be in my own body. That's a better place! Thanks a lot Kitty!' Molly's consciousness projected inside Remy's head.

"...She said thanks," Remy smiled. Kitty left. 'We'll get you back soon. Don't be so upset,' Remy thought.

'Easy for you to say. At least you still have your own body!' Molly said angrily.

'You're not going to be like this all day, are you Petite?' Remy's mental voice sounded drained.

'...Sorry. I'm just scared. Wasn't Jean talking about some sort of Astral Plane earlier? Some way for me to kind of have my body back?'

'Yeah, but it won't last for very long,'

"Jean?" Remy said aloud "Think you could take us to the astral plane for a minute? Petite's getting a little freaked out without her body."

"Okay, but it can't be for too long. I don't have that much experience with it yet," Jean replied.

They walked to Remy's room for quiet and a little privacy, eventhough the door was wide open. They sat across from eachother on the bed with closed eyes.

Suddenly Remy seemed to be in a beautiful field. Rows and rows of green grass as far as the eye could see and the sun shining in a cloudless sky. "All right! I'm back!" He heared Molly say.

He looked over to see her smiling. She looked different though. Shiny, like she was glowing. And dressed differently. She wore a long white satin gown with one strap. She looked breath-taking.

"...What am I wearing? Did you do this?" Molly looked questioningly at Remy.

"I don't know. Maybe you did. Who knows. You look nice," He stammered.

"uh, thanks. Looks like we're pretty stuck together though," Molly held up her right hand to reveal that the two of them were handcuffed,  
symbolizing tier new mental link.

"Well, if I had to have anyone stuck inside my head, I'm at least glad I'm stuck with you," Remy smiled.

"Um, me t-too. I mean, it's better then being stuck with Logan,"

"Or Kurt,"

"Or Kitty,"

"Or Scott,"

"Hey!" Jean called out telepathically.

Molly giggled. Remy smiled, happy to hear her laughing again.

"You're happy to hear me laughing?" Molly asked him.

Oh no. She could hear his thoughts now?

"No, I don't think it works that way. Like when Jean says we're projecting or thinking too loudly. Right now I think you're doing that," Molly said.

"Uh, sorry," Remy said aloud.

"It's okay. I just hope we're not stuck like this for too long. I just wish we could stay here. At least now I don't feel so strange.  
I mean, it's weird. I think I have access to everything you're feeling and seeing, but I can't control anything," Molly said.

"Well I'll try to make things as comfortable for you as possible," Remy suddenly hugged her, "We're going to get through this. Everything will be all right Cherie."

"I know. Thanks Remy," Molly hugged back.

The Astral Plane disappeared and Remy came back to reality. "Sorry I had to cut it short. Maybe later we can try again," Jean said.  
"Okay. Sounds good," Remy replied. Jean left the room with a smile.

'Ew! Remy, stop staring at Jean's butt!...As well as the rest of her body,' Molly said.

'Can't help it. I mean it's her own fault, going around in those tight clothes,'

'Pfft! I've got a better body then her. I mean, um...'

'I'm know you do. Especially in a bathing suit,'

'Remy stop! My suit was NOT that skimpy! And my chest didn't look like...like that!'

'Sorry, but that's a memory not a fantasy,'

'Really? Ugh! Why didn't anyone tell me I looked like a slut?'

'What? No, you looked beautiful!'

'I looked like a playboy centerfold!'

'No you didn't. You know what I'm thinking so you know I'm telling the truth,'

Molly was quiet for a moment, 'Okay, fine. I guess if you're right then you're right.'

Remy looked in the mirror across from his bed. He got up and ran a brush through his hair.

'I don't know. You think I should change this shirt?' He asked her, pulling the shirt away from his body and looking at it.

'Do you like it? I think it looks a little too yellow, but then again, yellow isn't my favorite color.'

'It's okay. So I guess I'll change it,' He pulled off his t-shirt, standing in front of the mirror in only his jeans.

'Abs, chest, arms, broad shoulders. Yum!' Molly said.

'Was that intentional or projected?' Remy smirked.

'Uh, projected?', Molly sounded embarrassed, 'I guess I'm projecting too much.-Ugh. So hot! So hot! Aw, crap.'

'You drool over me, I drool over you. Looks like we're even.'

'Yeah...but do you have to put your shirt on right now?'

'Yeah. I'm getting hungry,'

Remy put on a black shirt and went down to breakfast.

'Remy, I'm _not_ eating bacon,'

'But I want bacon,'

'You can have bacon later. You eat it and I'll have to taste it and chew it and it'll be so nasty. Don't, okay?'

'Okay, but as soon as your back in your body I'm eating meat again,' He said.

'Whatever, I don't care just as long as I don't have to taste it,' Molly said.

Remy put the bacon back and at eggs and waffles instead. When he finished breakfast, he put his feet on the table. Putting his hands behind his head with a yawn he closed his eyes. 'Mmm. Naptime,' he thought.

'It's a nice day outside. Besides, if you take a nap we-we don't know what will happen to me! What if you wake up and I cease to exist? Don't take a nap Remy! YOU CAN'T SLEEP!' Molly screamed inside his head.

Remy jerked up, his eyes wide. 'Okay! Calm down, you're getting too worked up over nothing. I won't take a nap, but I have to sleep some time. We'll talk to the Professor about it later. Right now we'll go out and maybe you'll feel better,'  
He tried to soothe her.

Molly sighed, 'Thanks, Remy. Sorry I'm so upset it's just, well, my life is in your hands right now. I trust you, but I'm still really scared.'

'I know you are. Just try and relax,' Remy got his car keys and drove down to the auto supply store.

'The auto parts store? Oh, yippee,' Molly said sarcastically.

'Just for a minute. Need to check some things out,' He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

xXxXxXxX = flashback

* * *

'Oh, yeah. Check some things out. I thought you meant car parts.' Molly growled.

A tall, curvy blonde woman with a very small waist in a low cut top had been checking Remy out for five minutes, and he had been doing the same with her.

'Jealous much?' Remy replied, smirking physically. 'No! Everything on her is fake. I bet her butt's not even real. And that hair came from a bottle. And her chest? That's all silacone.'

'No, I think her body's real. Her hair is definitely a dye job, though,'

'What? No way! Real boobs don't look like that! And you don't have a waist that small unless it's through surgery,'

'So maybe she got surgery. Oh, she's coming over!'

The blonde held up a pink air freshner shaped like a heart. "Excuse me, but does this smell like cherries or watermelon to you?" She said in a high pitched voice that bordered on obnoxious.

'Like the watermelon sized plastic stuffed down your shirt?' Molly said.

Ignoring Molly, Remy smelled the air freshner. "Smells like cherries to me."

"Oh, good! I just LOVE cherries!" She squealed, clapping her hands.

'Airhead,' Molly remarked.

'Shh!' Remy thought back.

'Ha! You're telling me to be quiet? You can't take your eyes off her fake boobs!'

'Well sorry I'm a guy!'

'Whatever!'

"Oh, my. You have such broad shoulders," The blonde ran her hands down Remys shoulders.

'Ugghh! I felt that! I don't believe this! I can feel your heart pounding. And that little rush of excitement when she touched you. I want my body back!' Molly whined.

"Th-thanks. Nice...blouse," Remy said, distracted by Molly.

"Oh, thank you," The woman batted her eyes, touching Remys chest.

They flirted a few minutes more, but with Molly not shutting up, Remy couldn't take it. He excused himself and walked back to the car.

'You're not usually this talkative. What's going on?' He asked.

'I'm more of an internal person is all. So since my psyche is in your head, that's all I can do is talk. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ruined your flirting. I'm not being a very good friend,'

Remy smiled. Molly was actually being a great friend. Anyone could tell that blonde chick wouldn't be good for a guy. Remy was one to look but he didn't want to get involved with someone like that. He really did like Molly, but flirting with other girls was just fun sometimes.  
Plus it made her insanely jealous. Wasn't so great when he got to hear her every thought on the matter, but it was fun teasing her.

'It's okay. She wasn't my type anyway. You want to go get some ice cream?'

By this time it was noon, perfect for ice cream.  
'Sure,' Molly replied.

If Molly had a body Remy knew she'd be smiling.

* * *

Remy walked into the Institute laughing.  
"You did that? Really? Wish I could've been there," He said aloud to Molly.

Kitty walked up to him. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. We were just out for a while. Is Beast back yet?" Remy asked.

"Not yet. How's she doing?"

"Happier," Remy said. He then went up to see the professor.

"Come in, Remy-and Molly," Xavier said.

"I, um, well, Molly was just wondering something," Remy said.

"Yes?" The Professor asked.

"When I go to sleep will she be okay? Nothing's going to happen to her?"

"Since she is a part of your consciousness now, everything should be fine. We're trying to work on the problem, but are having difficulty locating Beast and Forge. We'll let you know when we get in contact with them," Xavier said.

"Good. Thanks. Molly says thanks too," Remy said, leaving. He went to his room.

Molly giggled inside Remy's head.

"What is it Petite?"

'Oh, nothing. I guess I never noticed how tall you are. I mean, I noticed, but it's different seeing things through your eyes,'

Remy saw flashes of Molly's memories.

xXxXxXxX

Talking to some girl she barely knew.

"You're really short for seventeen. I thought you were younger,"

"Yeah," Molly said, "I get that a lot,"

xXxXxXxX

She scrutinized herself in the mirror wearing a tank top and shorts.

Curves everywhere. They seemed to appear overnight. Her hips stuck out, her waist made an interesting 'v' shape, and her front looked like she might as well have put a couple of melons down her shirt.

Goodbye childhood, hello womanhood.

xXxXxXxX

At the pool in a bathing suit.  
"I hate my stomach. I look so fat!"

xXxXxXxX

She wasn't very comfortable with her body.  
Remy felt embarrassed seeing her thoughts.

'Um, never mind that. Just, uh, random thoughts,' Molly said hurriedly.

'Forgotten it already.' He went back to thinking to her, 'You're right though, it is different. I'm sure I'd be thinking the same thing if the situation was reversed.'

'Hmph. If the situation was reversed, you'd probably hate it. I can't reach anything and everyone's bigger then me,' Molly said.

'Oh, I wouldn't hate it. Being in a girl's body might be nice,' Remy smiled.

'You're such a guy! Men are all the same. Get over it. They're boobs,' Molly said.

Remy was now in his room laying on his bed.

'That's the point. Besides I seem to remember a certain someone drooling over my body this morning,'

'Whatever.-He's so hot!-You didn't hear that!'

'Didn't hear what?'

'Exactly,'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

Splash is owned by Disney. (It's also one of my favorite movies ever!)

* * *

Remy had fallen asleep. He woke up to knocking on his door. 'Molly?'

'I'm still here. I think I fell asleep too. Weird,'

Remy opened the door to see Piotr. "Hey. What's going on?" Remy yawned, looking sleepy.

"Did you forget? Tonight you promised ze shooting of pool and ze meeting of girls."

"I don't know if-" Remy started to say.

'Aw, go. I'll keep a lid on things this time, I swear!' Molly said.

"Okay, we'll go, but first there's something I need to tell you." Remy said, then explaining the situation.

"She's inside your mind? How is zis possible?" Peter looked perplexed.

"I'm not really sure myself. I'll get my jacket and we can head out." Remy said.

'You're not gonna get too flirty are you? That would make me uncomfortable. Plus the memories would probably give me nightmares.' Molly said as Remy went through his closet.

"No, I won't. Just trying to get Peter a date. That's all."

'Okay. Sounds like a plan.'

* * *

After a fifteen minute drive, Remy and Peter were at some dive with a pool hall and a small dance floor.

"You've got all kinds of girls checking you out. Now all you have to do is pick one," Remy said.

"I do not know if I can," Peter looked nervous.

"Okay. Just take your time," Remy sat back and looked around.

'Woah. Hot guy!' Molly's voice said of a young man with black hair standing at the front of the room.

'I thought you said you we're going to keep a lid on things?' Remy replied.

'Yeah, but I meant I wasn't going to get on your case again. I can't help it if I see a hot guy. Or many hot guys. There's a bunch over there in the corner too,' Molly sounded excited.

"Hmph," Remy said aloud, feeling jealous. He took a long sip of his soda he'd been drinking.

'Why you sound jealous Remy.'

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Nothing," Remy said defensively

'I'm not jealous. What's there to be jealous about?'

'Heheh. If I had my body right now and flirted with one of those guys, you're saying you wouldn't want to just grab me and kiss me?' Molly teased.

Remy composed himself. At this point he'd learned he could either direct his thoughts at Molly or accidently project them. If he remained calm, he could make her keep thinking they were just friends and that he didn't like her.

'I'd be more likely to drag you out of here. This is no place for a girl like you, Petite.' He said smoothly.

'Jeez you act like I'm five. I'm old enough to take care of myself. I think you forget that just because of how I look,'

'That's not true. I know you can, I'm just saying this isn't your kind of place. And those guys look sleazy anyway.'

'You're just way too over-protective. I can take care of myself,'

'No you can't,'

'Yes I can,'

'Can't,'

'Can,'

"No you can't!" Remy said aloud. No one except Peter Noticed the outburst. "Can't what? Oh. You two are having a private conversation,  
yes?"

"Unfortunately," Remy said under his breath.

"Perhaps we should leave." Peter suggested.

"No, no. I'm okay," Remy breathed slowly, trying to stay calm, "I'll be okay."

'I think we're starting to get on eachother's nerves,' Molly said.

'No kidding,' Remy said, feeling grumpy.

'Let's save any arguments for when I'm back in my body. We keep doing this and it'll drive us both crazy,' Molly suggested

'Okay,' Remy agreed.

"Hi there," A brunette woman with long wavy light brown hair stood in front of them. She wore a short black dress that showed off her body.

Remy's eyes widend. 'Hello yourself, cherie,' He thought.

'My eyes! They burn!' Molly said.

'You don't have eyes. And I thought you we're going to stay quiet.'

'Sorry. I'll just try and think of something else. I wonder where she got those earrings?'

"Hi," Remy smiled, "Can my friend Peter buy you a drink?"

Peter was blushing.

"Sure. My name is Madison," The woman smiled at Peter.

"I'm Remy. Lovely name Madison," Remy said.

"Thank you," Madison smiled.

Peter ordered Madison a drink as Remy looked on. Things were going pretty well.

'Madison. Makes me think of the mermaid in Splash. Wasn't that Daryl Hannah?' Molly thought.

Remy scooted over one seat, "Please sit down,"

'Or was it Farrah Faucet? No, it was probably Daryl Hannah,'

"Thank you," Madison said.

Remy motioned for Peter to talk to Madison. Peter tried to and Remy stared at her.

'Now was that Tom Hanks or someone else? Seems like it might've been someone else but I can't think of who,'

"So Remy, what do you do for work?" Madison looked flirty.

"Um, I'm an instructor at this prep school," He said. The cover story for tonight. It was basically true anyway.

"Oh really? What do you teach?"

'Hey Remy, who played the guy in Splash?' Molly asked.

'I'm a little Busy here,' Remy replied in an irritated mental voice.

"Gym," Remy replied to Madison.

"Ah, that's very interesting," Madison made a face, turning to Peter.

'Okay, next time I'm saying something else,' Remy thought.

'Ha! She thinks your some awful gym teacher! That's a riot!' Molly remarked.

'Yeah, that's really funny coming from someone who can't get a date because they look like a kid!' Remy mentally spat.

Oh no. Ohhhh no. Remy ran a hand through his hair as his face went pale. What had he done? She'd never forgive him for that. What made him say that?

'Molly? Molly, come on. I didn't mean...' Remy tried to explain.

'You want me to be quiet? Well now you get your wish,' Molly said.

'Molly, I'm sorry. This is just really stressful. I'm sorry!' Remy said.

No answer.

'I said something really stupid, okay? That was totally uncalled for. You could get any guy. What I said wasn't true,' Remy kept trying.

Again, no answer.

Remy let out a sigh. With everything going on in his head he hadn't noticed Madison had left.

"I got ze phone number!" Peter smiled proudly as he held it up for Remy to see.

"Huh? Oh, that's great," Remy said.

Molly wasn't going to talk to him ever again. It was all over.

"Something wrong?" Peter asked.

Remy explained summarized what had happened.

"It is a new situation for both of you. You will adjust. She cannot stay mad forever," Peter said.

"I hope you're right. Let's go," Remy said.

'I'll never say anything bad about how you look again. You're beautiful in every way that matters,' Remy said to Molly.

Things were as quiet inside his head as they were before she came.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

The boys stopped off at the drugstore before going home.

"What are you looking for?" Peter asked. Remy was searching through a shelf of stuffed animals, concentrating very hard.

"Stuffed tiger," He murmured.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Molly loves tigers. She's got this collection of them. Big ones, little ones, all kinds. She likes the orange ones the best," Remy kept searching but he couldn't find any. Not one. there were dogs and bears and cats and even fuzzy aliens, but no tigers.

A teenage boy stocking the shelves on the aisle across from them gave them a weird look.  
"Hey kid!" Remy said. "What?" The kid snapped back. Remy rolled his eyes. What the heck was wrong with today's youth?  
"You guys got any toy tigers?"

The kid smirked "Don't ask me loser, I just stock the shelves."

Remy became angry very quickly. This kid did not know who he was dealing with.

Remy walked over and shoved the boy up against the shelf he'd been stocking. Boxes of hair coloring treatment noisily fell to the floor. "Listen, you're going to find us a stuffed tiger or you're not going to live to see eighteen," Remy threatened.

"And you two are going to leave quietly or I'm going to have to call the police," A security guard appeared.

"Remy I think we should leave," Peter advised.

Remy dropped the kid, but as they left Remy gave the boy a threatening glare.

"Maybe we should go home. You can find her one tomorrow," Peter said.

"No," Remy said adamantly "I'm going to find a tiger tonight even if it kills me,"

"I don't understand," Peter said.

"If she won't listen then I have to show her I'm sorry,"

"You sound like ze boyfriend who has said something wrong. What's that called? You, er, 'Put your hand in your mouth'?"  
Peter scratched his head. They got in the car.

"It's put your foot in your mouth and, yeah, I guess this is kind of like that, but I'm not her boyfriend," Remy said.

"But you'd like to be?" Peter said.

"I didn't say that," Remy replied quickly.

"But you didn't not say it," Peter smiled.

"Never mind what I said or didn't say, let's just go find a tiger okay?" Remy said as he drove to the next nearest store that was still open after ten at night.

It took traveling to five stores across Bayville and threatening about three different store clerks, getting kicked out of three of the five stores, but at ten minutes after midnight they found a plush tiger. It was about a foot long, orange and filled with pvc beans. It even growled when you squeezed it's tummy.

Remy decided to get a box of chocolates too, because after all that searching it was only right he come home with more then just a tiger.

They went home feeling tired, but with a sense of accomplishment. "Thanks _Hommes_. You're a real friend," Remy gave Peter a friendly punch in the arm. Peter looked embarrassed, "It was ze least I could do after you took me out to find a date. I hope things improve for you."

"Thanks. 'Night," Remy said.

"Goodnight," Peter went up to his room.

Ororo came into the Foyer holding a mug of hot tea. "It's after curfew, Remy," She smiled in a fair but scolding way.

"I know, I know," Remy said. He stood there for a few moments, trying to get the words out. It was hard for him to ask for advice. "Uh, 'Ro? What do you do when you really mess up and the girl stops talking to you?" Remy said, then through irritated gritted teeth, "Even when you go to five different stores to find her favorite stuffed animal?"

"I'm surprised you're asking me, what with your reputation," Ororo raised an eyebrow.

Remy walked into the nearby living room and sat on the couch. Ororo took a seat next to him.  
"Well now that she's in my head she can see through my games. She never did take much to them anyway.  
Always said we should be friends, even though I usually make her blush."

"Would you like to tell me what you did to make her stop talking to you?" Ororo took a sip of her tea.

"Said she, uh, couldn't get a date because she looked like a kid," Remy said carefully. He hated having to repeat it.

"Oh my, that does sound quite awful," Ororo raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"It's all the stress. I'm not used to having someone in my head with me. I didn't mean it, it just kind of came out. She was making fun of me a little, but it wasn't right of me to say that about her.  
I think it's going to take more then Blinky here to fix it," Remy held up the stuffed tiger.

"I think you may be taking this as more then it is," Ororo put a hand on Remy's shoulder.

"Say what?" Remy's face fell.

"Going to five stores and staying out until after midnight? That is a bit much. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Remy hoped she wasn't going to say what he thought.

"You have feelings for M...for this girl," Ororo sipped her tea.

Remy forced a smile and stood up, "We're just friends. And crushes are, like, kid stuff. I'm too old for them.  
We're friends. That's all."

"Whatever you say, Remy," Ororo took another sip of her tea looking less then convinced.

* * *

Remy went upstairs to Molly's room. He put the tiger on her dresser.

"There. He's all nice and at home on your dresser. Now do you forgive me?"

No reply.

Remy turned around to see the pile of stuffed tigers on the far wall across from Molly's bed.  
"Though he'd probably feel better over there with the rest of his kind. D'accord, Blinky?"

Remy blinked. No, he did not just talk to a stuffed tiger. Remy put Blinky with the other tigers, "If you're trying to make me feel bad you're doing a real good job, Cherie. Come on, say something."

Silence filled his head.

"I got you chocolates. Girls like chocolates, right?" Remy shook the box and opened it popping one into his mouth.

More silence.

He sat on the bed and took off his shoes. "Fine, whatever. I can wait," He layed on the bed.

A thought occurred to him. What if she wasn't angry? What if she'd somehow disappeared?  
It had been hours after all. He felt like an idiot for not thinking of it before. She could be gone, her body laying in the infirmary with no consciousness and it was all his fault!

Remy jumped up and started running down the hallway.

'Woah, hang on! I'm okay! I'm okay!' Molly said.

Remy's heart lept into his throat as he skidded to a stop. He smiled, "You're okay! Dieu, Cherie, don't scare me like that."

'Sorry,' Molly said.

Remy scowled, getting mad, "Are you crazy? You pick NOW to talk after I go two five different stores and have to drive around after midnight! I could've gotten arrested or something for all the stuff you put me through!"

'You? Arrested? No, I don't think you could've gotten arrested for hassling a few store clerks. Though that first guy got you close to it. Besides, you did that all on your own. Threatening those poor people. What were you thinking?'

"I was thinking that maybe if I got you something nice you'd forgive me since talking wasn't working. Besides,  
those guys were all jerks. The only nice ones were women," He walked back to Molly's room.

'Well, the damage is done now and, yeah, I guess they were kind of jerks. You did deserve it all though.  
Every last bit of it,' Molly sounded smug.

"Okay, I deserved it, but look. I got you presents," Remy held up Blinky and the box of chocolate.

'Yeah, I saw them. Thank you,' Molly said.

Remy could tell she still wasn't happy.  
"What is it? Something still isn't right, I can hear it in your voice."

'I know I said some mean things and I'm sorry, but you went low. Maybe I can't get a date because of how I look, but that's not something you use against me. It hurt me really bad. If I could cry right now I would because no one's ever said that before and...and you're the last person I expected to say something like that. I thought we were friends. I thought you were better then that.'

"We are friends. Sometimes I'm just a jerk even when I don't mean to be. And you have to admit, this sharing a brain thing does wear on you. Now I have an idea of how Rogue feels all the time. Hopefully Hank and Forge will have it all figured out soon."

'Yeah. I'm sorry Remy.'

"I...I'm sorry, too, Molly. I can't say I won't do it again, but I'll try to be better.'

'Me too,' Molly paused after a moment, 'So who's this Forge guy anyway? I don't think I've met him yet.'

"I guess he's some friend of Kurts,"

'Huh. Wonder if he's cute?-I mean, uh...'

Remy went into his room and got a pair of pajama bottoms, "I'm sure he's adorable. It's late and I'm tired.  
I'm gonna crash in your room tonight."

'My room? You're gonna sleep in my bed?' Molly sounded a little apprehensive.

"Yeah. Make you feel more at home if your in your own room even if you're not in your own body, you know?" Remy replied.

'Uh, okay, sure. Suuuure. No problem. Nooooo problem at all.'

"What is it now?" Remy raised his eyebrows.

'N-nothing,'

"It's not nothing. You're all nervous. Tell me,"

'I keep all my stuff in my bed. Notebooks, uh, my diary. It's all really personal and I don't let anyone else look at it,' She said.

"I'm not gonna read your diary and stuff. I just want to go to sleep."

'Uh...Remy?'

"...What?"

'How we gonna work out this...changing clothes situation?'

"I'm not gonna change in front of the mirrior or something. You're not gonna see anything.  
Stop worrying," Remy pulled off his shirt, then all his other clothes, then pulled on his pajama bottoms.

"Happy?"

'Great. Thanks,'

Remy got into bed, but as soon as his head hit the pillow he felt something under it. "What the...?" Remy lifted up the pillow to see four notebooks and a diary under it.

'I told you I keep my stuff in my bed.'

"What do you do with all these?" He wondered picking them up.

'Write and draw mostly.'

He set the notebooks on the floor and stared at her diary.

'Open it and die.'

"Wasn't planning on it. What do you write in here, anyway?"

'Like I'd tell you!'

"I don't even get a hint?" Remy grinned. Now he was just being annoying for the heck of it.

'No! Now go to sleep already,'

"Fine," Remy turned off the light and shut his eyes.

'...Remy?'

"What, Petite?"

'Am I really beautiful...in every way that matters?'

Remy smiled, "You're more then beautiful."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

The next morning Remy woke up to the alarm. He turned it off.

"Five more minutes," He snuggled into the pillow.

'You were dreaming,'

"And I'd like to dream some more,"

'No, I mean you were dreaming about me,'

"Uh-huh,"

'It was, uh, a very romantic dream,'

Remy tried to think back. He vaguely remembered dreaming about snuggling in bed with Molly.

Snuggling...in bed...with...Molly?

Remys eyes snapped open and he sat up, "Ah, well, it was just a dream! Nothing more, just some stupid dream."

'Yeah, maybe. Unless you actually, uh, like me?'

Remy had to figure a way out of this and fast. "This whole situation is causing us a lot of stress, so I'm sure we're bound to dream some crazy stuff. Best to just forget it."  
Remy got up and went to his room to get his bathrobe.

'Uh, what are you doing?' Molly asked.

"Going to the shower," Remy said raising an eyebrow.

'Woah, woah! This is not what I signed up for!' Molly said, freaked out.

"Well I have to get clean sometime. I'll make it fast," Remy said walking to the bathroom.

Remy showered, got out and threw the bathrobe on. He towel dried his hair and went back to his room. He then got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

The Professor met them at the end of the stairs, "Good news. We just located Mr. Mcoy and Forge.  
They're working on the problem right now. As soon as you're done with breakfast you'll need to go down to the lab to see them."

'Thank goodness!' Molly said.

"Great. I'll do that," Remy headed for the elevator.

'What are you doing?'

"Going to the lab,"

'But what about breakfast?'

"You want to get back to your body, right? So we'll go down and see Forge and  
Maybe things will be back to normal by lunch."

'I hope so,'

* * *

'Oh, he _is_ cute!' Molly said of Forge while Remy sat in the infirmary and Hank and Forge did repairs to the machine after Hank examined Remy for injuries.

Remy frowned, feeling jealous.

'He's a boy. Just some kid,' Remy thought.

'I don't think so. I'd say he's about your age actually,' Molly said.

'Well he's scrawny,' Remy replied.

'Being really buff doesn't always get girls you know. He seems nice,' Molly pointed out.

'Could we please talk about something else?' Remy said. Not directing he thought, 'I'm nice, I work out. What's so special about that dork?'

'Cute butt, too,' Molly said.

"I'll be so glad when this is over with," Remy said aloud.

"It's going to take a little while longer. A few hours I guess. Come back later okay?" Forge smiled.

'Nice smile, too,' MOlly sighed.

"A few hours? I don't know if I could take a few more hours. I mean,  
Molly's nice and all but we've been driving each other crazy since yesterday." Remy said.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. I'll call you soon," Forge said.

Remy went back upstairs and outside. Suddenly he heard a scream. He ran.  
It was in the woods just outside the institute.  
"Help! Help me!" Amara's voice called out.

Remy ran until he came upon Onyx holding an unconscious Amara.  
"Let her go!" Remy demanded.

"You give me the information Magneto wants and I'll let her go," Onyx said.

"I don't even have it. You're wasting you're time," Remy said.

"You're lying," Onyx said.

Remy shook his head. Why did they always think it was a lie when the good guys actually told the truth?

"I'm not. If you asked anyone of my friends they'd tell you the same thing," Remy started charging cards to throw at Onyx's feet so that Amara might be dropped.

'No, don't aim them at his feet. That tree up above his head has some big branches. They fall on him, he might get knocked out or something,' Molly said.

Onyx thought about it for a moment and while he was thinking Remy threw the cards at the tree branch.

WOOHMP!

The branch fell on Onyx and he fell to the ground with a thud. Remy caught Amara and she woke up.  
"Remy?"

"It's okay. I-We-got him him. You're safe now,"

They left Onyx to wake up on his own and walked back to the institute. They talked along the way very little since they didn't know each other very well.

"So she's in your head? That's creepy. I'd hate for something like that to happen to me," Amara shuddered.

"It's not that bad once you get used to it," Remy said.

"At least you two are friends. I'm sure that helps," Amara said.

"Yeah, but this is closer then you ever want to be with any one person. It's been a little uncomfortable at some points," Remy explained.

They reached the school grounds and departed.

"So what can we do to kill some time?" Remy asked Molly.

Remy suddenly felt Onyx's arm come up around his neck, "You shouldn't have left me there.  
Now take me to the information or else."

Remy flipped Onyx over his shoulder.  
"I told you I don't know where it is. Now get out of here before I change my mind about not hurting you, kid."

'Remy something doesn't feel right.'

'What, playing with idiots like this isn't your cup of tea?'

'I can't explain it. Maybe we should ditch him and go back inside,'

Remy threw a charged card at Onyx, knocking him unconscious. Remy ran back inside.

Sam and Rahne were in the kitchen talking. "Remy, what's wrong?" Rahne asked, alarmed.

"Onyx is outside. We'd better-"

Rahnes eyes suddenly widened. "Everybody, move! Get out! Get out!"  
She shoved the boys out of the kitchen.

"Rahne what's-" Sam started to say.

"I hear something about to-"

Kaaaa-BOOOOOM!

The three of them were thrown of their feet, Rahne getting the brunt of the explosion.

'I knew something was up. Onyx was a decoy. We're under attack again,' Molly said.

'No kidding,' Remy said.

On the floor Rahne lay bruised, bleeding and unconscious. Sam picked her up carefully.  
"Take Rahne to the infirmary then get back up here," Remy ordered. Sam nodded, running to the elevator.

Not in uniform the senior X-Men ran to the now defaced entrance of the kitchen.  
"We're under attack," Remy said.

"Yes we can see that," Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Everybody stay calm," Scott said, "They're back for the information. We can't let them have it.  
Everyone spread out and search."

'This is crazy. Why would they come back for it?'

'Well the first time they were, um, thwarted pretty well,' Remy smirked.

'Ha-ha very funny. Although you do have a point. Hopefully they won't get what they're after,' Molly replied. It had been a couple months since their last attack, but it was logical that they would come back.  
Where else were they going to look for information Xavier had except the Insititute?

Without warning Sabertooth landed in front of Remy. The feral man smiled with his pointy fangs. "I was looking for the little squirt that puked on me last time, but you'll do."

'I'm not a squirt!' Molly protested.

"Watch what you say. If she were...around...she'd get you for that," Remy said.

"Right. Now are we gonna fight or talk?" Sabertooth said.

"Well I'm not the chatty sort," Remy grinned charging some cards and getting out his staff.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Soon enough it was another fight going on at the Institute. Remy could hear rumbles and crashing upstairs and all through the downstairs area as he faced off against Sabertooth.

Remy kept jumping around and throwing cards in an attempt to. The cards exploded everywhere.

'What are you doing? You're totally destroying the kitchen!' Molly cried out.

'Kitchen's already destroyed, Petite. Can't make it look much worse then it already is,' Remy replied.

"Woah!" Remy stumbled back as Sabertooth tried to swipe at Remy's chest. Not being able to see what was behind him Remy tripped over a fallen support beam. "Unnh!" the back of Remy's head hit something hard. 'Oh no. Remy don't black out! He might...I don't even want to think about it.  
Come on, you need to try and stay awake!' Molly said in alarm.

Things grew hazy as Remy's eyes closed. He saw a blurry eye beam hit Sabertooth in the back then nothing but darkness.

* * *

"Looks like he's waking up," Hank's voice.

"How can you tell?" Kitty's voice.

"Should've known better then to fight Sabertooth on his own," Scott's voice.

"But he wasn't on his own. Molly was with him," Kitty again.

"That doesn't count," Scott again.

"Does too count," Remy said in a murmur as his eyes opened.

He saw Kitty, Hank, Scott and Jean standing around his infirmary bed.  
'Molly?' He thought.

No answer. He was just beginning to think the worst when Molly appeared, back in her body, throwing her arms around his neck and smiling.  
"You're okay! I thought Sabertooth was gonna kill you!"

"You're back in your body?-Hey, you're back!" Remy smiled upon realizing.

"Yeah. When you were knocked out Forge put me back. I'm me again and we don't have to share head space," Molly smiled. She looked around at everyone. Looking embarrassed, she let go of Remy.

Remy smiled, "I'm glad everything turned out alright."

Everyone else made excuses to leave. Upon seeing Remy was alive, there wasn't any need to stay. Molly stayed behind for a moment. She looked around to make sure everyone was gone.  
"Uh, here," She brought out Blinky from a canvas bag that had been sitting on the floor, handing the stuffed tiger to Remy, "I think you're going to need him more then I am."

"I just hit my head. I'm not going to be in here all week," Remy replied.

"Well, no," Molly said, "Though I think wants to keep you in here at least a couple days.  
You've been through a lot. I guess he wants to make sure there's no head trauma."

"So why are you up and around then?" Remy questioned.

"Got a clean bill of health. I guess getting your mind back into your body doesn't have any undue side-effects," Molly explained, "Anyway you should rest. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."  
With that she left.

Remy was ready for some peace and quiet.

BAMF! Kurt appeared.

"What do you want?" Remy glared. The last thing he needed was an annoying fuzzy elf pestering him besides being stuck in the infirmary.

"Mr. Mcoy asked me to look after you for the next couple days since everyone else is tied up," Kurt said.

"What? No way! There's got to be someone else around. What about Molly?"

"Dude, she was inside your head for two days! Give her a break. Besides, Kitty told me she was ordered not to do anything too strenuous,"

"Jean?" Remy started sounding desperate. He was facing the possiblity of having Kurt in his face morning, noon and night. This was quickly becoming a nightmare.

"She's strategizing for a training session with the kids,"

"Rogue?"

"Catching up on the homework she missed when she was sick,"

"Kitty?"

"Helping Jubilee with something I think,"

"Sc...Scott?" Remy choked out. Kurt stared at Remy in surprise.

"Uh, never mind," Remy said quickly amending the request.  
He wasn't _that_ desperate.

Kurt smiled a big smile, "What's so bad about hanging out with me? We can have some bonding time."

"Yeah, I'd like to bond you to a post," Remy muttered. He then looked at Kurt who was very eager to help. "Okay Fuzzy, you can go get a couple games and some snacks, but this doesn't mean we're best friends or anything."

"Awesome!" Kurt cheered then teleporting back upstairs.

Remy coughed on the sulfur smoke left behind. "Never *cough* again!*cough*"


End file.
